


ringing in the new year

by downtothewire



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, New Years kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtothewire/pseuds/downtothewire
Summary: Nico and Karolina had been friends forever, but something always lingered under the surface. Nico had planned the perfect confession of her love at midnight, but everything seems to be going sideways as she watches Karolina flirt with someone else.





	ringing in the new year

Nico thought they had made progress. Karolina and her had been best friends for as long as Nico could remember. She never understood why she was magnetized by Karolina. She felt herself being dragged by some out-worldly force towards the sweet blonde who's overly chipper personality would usually represent everything that annoyed her in a person.

But not Karolina, because knew she was genuine. She knew Karolina meant every kind word and caring gesture.

Recently, something had shifted in their relationship. It had always been there, simmering below the surface. The stolen glances, the lingering touches, the extra care to everything each other did. But it seemed that now, they were ready to stop pretending it wasn't there. Karolina had been more caring than ever.

She seemed to always be touching Nico in someway. Her hand resting on her leg, their fingers intertwined or running through Nico's hair. They had been softer with each other through silent expressions of love, but right now, sitting at a house party minutes before midnight the new year around the corner, everything that seemed so cemented throughout the past few months, was out the window.

Nico was sitting alone at a couch sipping on a champagne flute watching Karolina flirt with someone else.

Nico had planned to make tonight her big confession, she'd pull Karolina away from the crowd at midnight, confess her love, and kiss her on the rooftop under the stars overlooking the city. It would be perfect, except for one little thing: Karolina was flirting with some other damn girl.

Karolina did that thing she did with Nico where she kind of ran her hand through her hair then licked her lips, and Nico never thought she would hate that move, but she did right now. She only noticed that that her drink was stalled on her lips when Gert sat next to her breaking her out of her daze.

"If you stare any harder, she might actually burst into flames."

"I'm not staring," Nico mumbled against the glass, her eyes never drifting from Karolina.

"Hmm, okay," Gert replied unconvinced, "You know you can just go up to her and talk to her right?"

"About what?" Nico asked, her tone acid.

"Come on, Nico, are you going to make me say it?"

Nico sighed, tired of the act she'd been putting on for so long, the one in which she pretended she was not in love with Karolina.

"No, I just--" she trailed off, finally lowering her glass and looking away from the tall blonde in the shimmering silver dress, "I can't ruin this."

"You won't," Gert told her, a softness not always present in the purple haired girl's eyes.

"You don't know that."

"But I do, Nico, we all do. Karolina has been in love with you from the moment she saw you. God, she used to give you the corner of her brownies."

"She hates the corners," Nico mused.

"No, you just like them."

Her gaze shifted back to Karolina and their eyes met, sparks behind both of them. Nico looked away, and thought harder. From small things like Karolina bringing her advil if she had cramps to the soft reassuring touches when she could tell Nico was drifting back to thoughts of Amy.

Before she consciously realized it, she was standing up from the couch and walking towards her, but she wasn't there anymore. She started to panic. The girl Karolina was flirting with was there, standing alone and a bit lost. Where did Karolina go? She frantically looked around the party, but couldn't find her.

The panic started to worsen when people started to count down from ten.

Nico needed to get out of there, she couldn't be in this room as her plan crash and burned around her. Where was Karolina?

Nine.

She ran out of the party and through the fire escape door she knew lead to the rooftop, she needed air.

Eight.

She ran up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. She couldn't be bothered to think about how her feet hurt in the long heels she had worn to reach somewhat closer to Karolina's height.

Seven.

She tripped on the stairs and cursed the gods out for not allowing her to have a single moment where something didn't go wrong.

Six.

She picked herself back up and completed the last three steps that lead to the rooftop.

Five.

She burst through the door and the fresh air hit her in the face, allowing her lungs to finally fully expand. Her breath to come back.

Four.

But as soon as her breathing was normal again, it hitched. Leaning on the balcony at the edge of the rooftop was Karolina, glowing brilliantly against the lights of the city at night.

Three.

"Karolina," she exclaimed desperately. The girl turned around, her eyes puffy clearly having been crying.

Two.

Nico strode as fast as she could towards Karolina. Purposeful in her walk.

One.

Nico reached her and crashed their lips together as the faint screams of "Happy New Year!" could be heard in the distance.

The world seemed to spin in slow motion around her as she finally felt the softness she'd longed for so long in Karolina's lips. They broke apart, both breathless.

"I guess it's midnight," Karolina whispered, a smile on her bruised lips and tears in her sparkling blue eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Nico asked, now worried she'd done something wrong.

"It's not important anymore," she said softly shaking her head, "Nothing matters right now besides this," she explained before leaning down to kiss Nico again.

And in the perfect moment Nico had accidentally planned, nothing else did matter, only them, finally together.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR, BABES!!! I love you all and wanted to say thank you for reading my fics throughout this year, it really means the world to me that anyone would.
> 
> I was feeling thankful and romantic, so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy <3!!
> 
> twitter: downtothewire2, tumblr: downtothe-wire


End file.
